User talk:Mr.Conductor
Welcome, Mr.Conductor! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the Bill and Ben (Annual) page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our current events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 01:00, January 26, 2011 Re: Blog Troubles I'm not sure. Some sites are blocked by the Wikia system though. What site was it? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :The wooden railway wiki. Mr.Conductor 03:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I have no clue why then! Inter-Wiki linking is possible. BTW Please don't make spam pages like the Thomas and the Magic Railroad 2 page. Also, please leave messages for me on my talk page. Thank you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Well here's a general rule of thumb: Never create a page that you know to be spam. It's as easy as that! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Season 15 club You'd have to ask ZEM. He's in charge of the club. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Page I'm not really sure why. It has something to do with the layouts - I know that much. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) It is a character layout. Mr.Conductor 02:31, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: (Last two messages) The three Diesels page isn't need. We already have a page for them. And the gallery has been taken care of. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, you saved my butt! :) Mr.Conductor 17:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) TATMR edits I only improved the Lily being the original storyteller edit and the Sir Topham Hatt poster edit is not really trivia. LeakLess52 00:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) The link I have in the talk page explains it all. Mr.Conductor 00:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Season 15 Club I'll add you to the club as soon as I restart it. You see, I am giving it a full overhaul with new templates and set-up. :) ZEM talk to me! 03:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cartman I don't see it. :-/ ZEM talk to me! 02:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) SOrry, I gave you the wrong site :(. Mr.Conductor 02:30, February 25, 2011 (UTC)